Psireff, Deific Darkness
Psireff, Deific Darkness is the Dark Greater Deific King of the Ancient Dimension. He is the main antagonist of Ancient Battle Chapter 3. Due to his hunger for power, he became a megalomaniac, thirsting to dominate the Ancient Dimension for his own selfish purposes. History He was a Greater Deific Ancient King who held the deific powers of darkness. He lived with his fellow Ancients on the Sacred Ancient Haven, the supercontinent that floats on the vast waters of the planet Antiquus. The moment came that he was given enormous power. TBC He appears in Ancient Battle Chapter 3: Nightmare's Reign as a complete being. He invented the DHS to transport Josh and his friends to Reff's holocaustic future. At the final battle, the future Reff overpowered all the heroes with his powerful dark attacks and led them in the judgment hall for execution. But unfortunately, Josh channeled his hidden powers from Yuki and Future Yuki to free his friends and himself from imprisonment. Josh cleaned up the judgment hall from Reff's henchmen. As they arrived in his future self's throne room, he (future self) was gone. His future self was shown hiding in Labyrinth Sepulchre, a labyrinth filled with skeletons. As the heroes reached Future Reff's location, they fought until the end. Eventually, his own future self ended up being destroyed. When his future self died, he turned into a frenzied state. The heroes got back in the present and they eventually defeated Reff, causing his presumed destruction. After Chapter 3, the remains of his body were sucked in an unknown time anomaly, transforming him into the huge chimeric Psireffachimaera. Personality He is a megalomaniac individual, creating subtle plans to conquer Ancient Dimension. He is also sadistic, finding delight on hurting the heroes psychologically, but he's not cut enough to kill anyone, unless needed. Even though he is an immensely powerful individual, he only uses his powers during extreme situations. Under normal circumstances, he verbally fights with strong principles, but avoids cursing at others, believing that it adds a percent to his loss of control. Abilities Deific Ancient Erebokinesis : As a Greater Deific King, he possesses god-like control over darkness. Invisibility Intangibility : While he was still a "ghosthog", his intangibility was permanent, but he is able to manipulate it willingly in order to handle physical matter while in the physical plane. : When he regained his physical body, Psireff can transfer his body to the ethereal plane or the physical plane, or vice versa, in order to phase through matter opposite to the plane he is currently in when using this ability. For instance, when a physical or magical attack in the physical plane is about to strike him, he is able to phase through it by transferring his body to the ethereal plane. When under this state, he can only be hit in the plane he is in. Invisibility + Intangibility : While Psireff was still a "ghosthog", he can stack his Invisibility with Intangibility, achieving the same effects as ghosts do. However, this cannot be attained anymore because he had regained his physical body. Nightmare Control Flight Immense Magic Power Elemental Resistance LV 2 : He can also resist elemental attacks, even light attacks, to a great deal except Ancient Elemental Arts, such as Ancient Pyrokinesis, etc. Weaknesses He mitigates damage received from any kind of light magic, except Ancient Photokinesis or any high-level light magic. Looks He has indigo fur & black streaks. He has upward-facing spikestyle hair. He has red eyes & tan muzzle. He wears a red & black trench coat, black pants, and a pair of king's boots. Friends *Dr. EggRey Enemies #Josh the Hedgehog #Thomas the Echidna #Jetris the Hedgehawk #Louie the Fox #Arthur the Hedgehog (descendant) #Yuki the Hedgecat #Alice the Cat #Sandy the Cat #Jess the Hedgehog #Rey the Hedgehog #Jonathan the HedgeReploidFox #Koji the Shock Fox-Bat #Raven the Flamehog #'The 4 Ancienthogs' ##Aero the Wind Ancienthog ##Pyro the Fire Ancienthog ##Aqua the Water Ancienthog ##Terra the Earth Ancienthog #'The 4 Royal Knights' ##Diamond the Hedgehog ##Spade the Echidna ##Heart the Cat ##Clover the Bat #Frost the Skunk-cat #Scorch the Skunk-cat #Golver the Mineralhog #Silvold the Mineralhog #Jack the Hedgehog #Patricia the Skunk #Jackbot Nega #Combot Nega #Metal Patricia #SPARKY Trivia #He has the same personality of Caulder in Advance Wars: Days of Ruin, but is more expressive. #He lived as three forms. ##He lived as a "ghosthog" possessing any individual he has interest on. ##He regained his physical body through his natural ability to be revived through organic fusion on Ancient Battle Chapter 3. ##He became a huge chimera after Ancient Battle Chapter 3. #Unlike his fellow Major Ancienthogs who are friendly to their descendants, Reff instead disposed of Arthur to Zynari and chose Dr. EggRey to be his assistant. Category:Villains Category:Evil beings Category:Ancient beings Category:Ancienthogs Category:6000 Category:Umbrakinetics Category:Umbramancers